Shame on Silly Me
by MajinSunny
Summary: Shame on silly Bra.A quick one-shot to get my creative juices flowing.Rated M for talks of A******* and language!R/R


Shame on Silly Me

Bulla was awoken by the blaring beeps of her alarm clock. It was 6:30AM, time for her to crawl out of bed and dress for school. She quickly rolled over and dropped her palm on top of the snooze button, instantly silencing the clock. She rolled off of her pastel yellow queen sized bed, snatched her black Gucci bag in her grasp, and hauled ass to her private bathroom.

Once inside she flipped her purse over, dumping its contents on her stone tilled bathroom floor. She gazed at the assortment of things on the floor, millions of Victoria's Secret lip glosses, mini mirrors, mascaras, perfumes, hair brushes and combs, Gucci wallet, some loose change…and then BINGO. She finally found what she was looking for, the First Response Pregnancy test lie right in front of her. She scrambled for the box ripping off the plastic and tearing the box open. She pulled out the directions and skimmed them through. She tossed the paper with the instructions on the floor and took out a test. She ripped the foil from around it and quickly popped off the cap. She squatted over her toilet and held the stick underneath her. Bulla counted to five and pulled the test back to eye level, totally ignoring the fact that she got some pee on the side of her hand. She sat the test on the sink and finished her business.

When she was finished she washed her hands and with shaking hands picked up the test. Bulla felt her eyes grown 10 times in size as she observed the results. Two…Solid…Pink…Lines. Two lines equaled pregnant. Bulla dropped the test on the floor and stared at her reflection. She stared at her creamy white skin, her long blue locks, and her huge baby blues. She was beautiful, but beauty turned out to be a curse this morning. Beauty got her pregnant. Bulla stared at her reflections flat stomach and the tears build behind her eyes. Luckily she heard obnoxious banging on her door, distracting her from her pity party.

"Yo! If you want a ride to school you need to hurry up!" It was her big brother, Trunks. It was her first year of High School, and at 5 years old she wasn't old enough to drive a car to her campus. Trunks was a senior, and at 18, he was defiantly able to drive. She quickly picked up the test, box, and the directions and shoved them in her purse.

"I'm coming in 10 minutes", she replied, now scrambling to toss everything on the floor back into her purse.

"Well Hurry UP! Goten is at school waiting on me!!" Bulla heard the echoes of heavy footsteps decreasing and her bedroom door slamming shut. She turned to quickly get ready for school, not wanting to draw any suspicious attention to herself.

Once she was ready, she made her way downstairs where her brother was angrily waiting at the front door for her.

"I'm in the car" he shouted and exited the home. She ran behind him trying to quickly get to the car. The last thing she wanted right now was to see her mother or father. She was already feeling distress and guilt, just the thought of her family was making her stomach churn. Right when she was at the door she heard her father's intimidating voice calling to her.

"Child, what's the hurry? You didn't even say good morning to me." he spoke; she could sense him standing a few feet behind her. Bulla felt her heart drop a little in her chest, from hearing her father's voice. As annoying as her dad was, she loved, him and they shared a 'special' father daughter relationship. Every morning she would go downstairs to the kitchen and bother her Saiyan father. He would be sitting at the table talking with her mom, or eating breakfast and she would plop down on his lap and give him a great big kiss on his cheek. Today she couldn't bring herself to do it though; she feared he would sense something wrong with her.

"Oh, uh, Trunks is in a rush daddy, were running a little late" she hastened her pace.

"And since when do you care?" he quipped slickly. Bulla stopped at the frame of the door and turned to face her Saiyan father. He was on to her sudden attitude change, so she had to do some damage control to get her from under his microscope.

"Lay off Vegeta, I don't care, I just don't want mama's boy giving me any grief" she smiled and added a wink in for good measure.

"Brat" was all he replied, with his token smirk plastered on his face. She smiled and silently thanked the Gods before turning and heading out the door.

Now she and Trunks were on their way to West Side High. It was a silent ride, as they didn't say a word to each other, instead Trunks rap music thumped throughout the car. She didn't mind though, she sat quietly thinking about the new situation at hand. She was definitely terrified to be pregnant, but it scared her even more to tell the father.

Juelz Anderson was one of the most popular boys at West Side. He was 6'1, creamy caramel skin, hard rock body, silky black hair, and signature green eyes. He was star QB of the football team and an honor student. He was literally the hottest guy on campus; every girl wanted a piece. With all of that in mind, Bulla couldn't believe he had any interest in her. He was a popular senior, and he could get any girl her wanted. She remembered the day that he approached her well.

She was walking to her English I class and they bumped into each other. The impact knocked her books from her hands to the floor. Like the perfect gentleman he sweetly apologized, retrieved her books and escorted her to class. That day they exchanged numbers, that Friday they were at the movies, and the next Friday after that they were having sex.

Their relationship in school was pretty normal. Every once in a while they hung out together in lunch, and he walked her to class but nothing more. Outside of school they hung out a lot mostly to have sex. The last time she could recall, they didn't use protection mostly because they were so in the heat of the moment to think about it. Probably the time that got her in this mess, she thought to herself.

Before she knew it, they were at school. Trunks quickly hopped out of the car, and she followed suit. As soon as he was out he went off in the opposite direction towards his crowd. Trunks was pretty popular in school himself. He was pretty smart, had a tribe of girls that worshiped him, but he and Juelz didn't hang. They spoke every know and then due to having the same friends but nothing more.

Bulla turned to head to class when Juelz crossed her path.

"Bulla, what's up baby?"

"Nothing, you?"

"Same shit, different toilet. So what you gettin' into after school? You wanna come through?" She didn't even bother answering the question it was now or never.

"We need to talk, its important". She watched his facial expression change from cool to a little worried.

"Ooo kay…what about?" he asked.

"You remember that last time we…you know?"

"Yes…what about it?" he raised an eyebrow in anticipation.

"I was late…so I took a pregnancy test...and it came back positive" she mumbled, not wanting anyone around to hear. Juelz blinked a few times, probably from shock and took a few steps backwards.

"You're what?" he asked, anger in his voice.

"I'm pregnant" she replied. Juelz exhaled deeply, shaking his head in disagreement. He used his index finger and thumb to massage his eyes.

"Please tell me you're getting an abortion". He spat, looking Bulla dead in her eyes. She felt her eyes widen from shock. She didn't expect him to be ecstatic, but he didn't expect him to want her to abort.

"I, I uh, I didn't think about it. I thought we could probably keep it and-"she didn't even get to finish before Juelz interrupted her by raising his hand in the air signaling her to stop.

"Keep it? Bulla I'm 18, and your 15. Are you trying to ruin our lives?" his voice was cold and uncaring. "I'm not ready for this kind of responsibility". Bulla brought her gaze to her feet, embarrassed at the way the conversation was going. She thought about her father, how disappointed he would be to find out she was pregnant. She though about how heart broken her mother would be, how pissed of Trunks would be. The only valid point Juelz made so far was that she was only 15. He obviously didn't want the baby, so if she kept it she would be a single teen mother. Relying on her parents help, for everything.

"I don't have the money." She spoke.

"Ill pay. We need to get this done as soon as possible, you know that right Bulla?" she nodded slowly still trying to digest everything going on around her.

"There's a planned parenthood place in the Food Good's plaza, across from the blowing alley. You know where I'm talking about?" he questioned impatiently.

"Yeah, I know the one".

"Make the appointment today for tomorrow some time after school. Ill pick you up around 3:30 alright?" She nodded yes again. He didn't say another word, kissed her sympathetically on her cheek and walked away. She watched him walk away as if everything was normal, as if nothing had happened. If it was clear before, it was even clearer now, he had no good intentions by her. He was a senior playing mind games with a silly freshman, so he could get into her pants. As Juelz walked away Bulla looked on as she saw all of the silly love filled fantasies she dreamed of disappear with him. Why would she keep this baby? To add stress to her life? To bring shame to her name? She was used for her body by some jerk, and she could bet anything after he dropped her home she would probably never see him again.

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast. Before she knew it, she was home. As soon as she got into her room she 441'ed Planned Parenthood so she could make the appointment for the abortion. The appointment was set for tomorrow at 4:30. She was told that she needed someone to drive her home and the price would be $300. She texted the information to Juelz and went to sleep, trying to dream away her shitty reality.

The next day school breezed by. She got home around 3. She went upstairs and quickly changed into some comfy black sweat pants and some sneakers. When she was done she went downstairs and waited at the end of her driveway for Juelz to come. She didn't want to bump into her mother or father and have to make up another lame story about where she was going and ect, Time seemed to slow down a bit, but surprisingly 3:30 came and gone. It was 4 o clock and Bulla decided to give Juelz a call to see where he was.

"Hello?" girl answered his phone.

"Um, can I speak to Juelz?"

"Ha-ha, um Juelz is busy at the moment", the mystery girl giggled. She could here Juelz deep voice in the background giggling as well. Bulla closed her eyes trying to fight back her tears. The frustration was killing her. She didn't even reply, she hung up her cell phone and rushed inside.

Once inside she glanced at her kitchen clock, it was now 4:15. She ran up to her parent's room. She peeked inside to ensure the coast was clear, and then she snuck in. She quietly and quickly crept to her mother's dresser and opened the top drawer. At the left under her panties was where she kept a secret stash of money, for emergencies. Well this was an emergency. Bulla didn't want to miss the appointment. She wanted to get everything over with as soon as possible so she could pick up the pieces of her jig sawed life. Bulla found the stash. It was approximately $1000; she took out 300 and ran out of the room. As she made it down the stairs she ran into Trunks.

"God Dimmit Bulla" he shouted, nudging her arm.

"I'm sorry" she sang. She caught glimpse of the clock again 4:20. Great now she was going to be late.

"Do you think you can give me a ride somewhere?" she asked quickly.

"Sike", he turned to leave.

"Wait, please Ill do whatever you want" she begged. She watched as Trunks rubbed his chin, obviously in deep thought.

"Cover my chores for the month".

"Deal". Trunks laughed and nodded approvingly.

"Where too?"

"The bowling alley across from Food Good's. I'm supposed to be meeting a friend there at 4:30."

"What friend? Better not be a boy…"

"NO, it's a girl ok? Can we go now?"

"Chill with the attitude, or I wont take you ass anywhere" he barked. He turned to head downstairs and Bulla anxiously followed.

When they made it to the bowling alley it was 4:35. Since she was late she quickly thanked her big brother and hopped out of hi Mustang. He walked forward to the bowing alleys entrance, and watched as he began to drive away. When he was halfway down the street she turned and jogged across the street to the Planned Parenthood building. Before entering, she turned back once more to make sure her brother was gone, and she saw his red Mustang turning the corner.

Bulla entered the building and walked to the front desk. The lady behind it was older around her 40's and had on this huge coke bottle glasses.

"Hello, I have a 4:30 appointment. My name is Bulla Briefs."

"Ah Bulla, your almost 20 minutes late…have a seat right there, you should be getting called back shortly." The woman sneered. Bulla sat down in the lobby and looked around. The walls had fish painted on them. Why the hell were fish painted on an abortion clinics wall? It was beyond her. She waited patiently for about 10 minutes before she was called back.

She was changed into a gown and brought to a surgical suit. She waited a moment and then a DR. and nurse came in. they asked her a few questions, and then the next thing she knew there was a needle in her arm and she was falling asleep. Before she went out, she thought about the baby she was carrying. She felt a wave of guilt and shame wash over her, but she felt like it was best. 15 was just too young, and she was naive. She made a silly mistake, and this was her best option. Not even a moment later she was in a deep sleep.

When Bulla woke up she was in a recovery room that was full with other girls. A nurse placed a plate of crackers ad some orange juice on a tray in front of her. While another nurse came beside her and began taking her blood pressure. Bulla closed her eyes as she thought about what she just done. She was sad, but more relieved. A part of her wanted to keep the baby, but she knew it wasn't in her or the child's best interest. She wasn't ready, and she couldn't imagine the pain her family would have gone through. At the end of the day she was content with the decision. She was in the recovery room for a few more minutes and the nurses let her put back on her clothes. She lied and told them that her boyfriend was waiting for her outside to take her home so they could release her.

Bulla exited the clinic. Her legs were a little wobbly and she was dreading the long walk home. The only good thing about it was she would have plenty of time to think of a story to tell everyone when they asked where she was and with who and blah blah blah.

A few steps out and she froze in her tracks at the site in front of her. She felt her heart drop in her stomach, and the strings tangle in knots. Trunks was standing in front of her, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"Trunks, what are you?" She didn't get to finish, she just felt her brother's arms wrap around her.

"You okay?" he asked. Bulla smiled to herself and embraced him back. It felt good to have someone here for her. It was a tough situation to face and she had been facing it alone the whole time, until now.

"I'm better now" she replied. The next thing she knew she had a stream of tears rolling down he cheeks. She was flooded with emotions, sadness from having an abortion, relief from not being pregnant, happiness for her brother's concern. She squeezed tighter as she tried to compose herself.

"Shh, don't cry sis" Trunks gently stroked her blue locks. Bulla's tears continued to fall but the sobs faded. She nodded in the crook of her brother's neck.

"You came alone?" he questioned. She nodded yes again.

"Who…who did this?" Bulla felt another lump come in her throat. She remembered how Juelz stood her up.

"Juelz Anderson" she chocked out in between sobs. She felt her brothers embrace get a little tighter. She heard him mumbles something about 'killing that son of a bitch'.

"Hey hey hey, stop crying". He insisted pulling away from her so they were face to face. Trunks wiped away Bulla's tears and patted her shoulder.

"Let's go home". He slung his arm around her shoulder and walked her to his car. Once she was inside he got into the driver seat and started the car. For a moment they sat in silence and then Bulla asked

"How did you know I was there?"

"I saw you run across the street through my rearview when I was halfway down the street. Before I cut the corner I saw you go inside, and I came back and waited." he said simply.

"Please…don't tell mom and dad" she begged "Ill do your chores for the rest of the year"

"Don't worry about it. It will be our secret". He said. Bulla smiled and rested back in her seat.

"Just promise me one thing" he started.

"Hn?"

"I know your young, and I know you're going to live your life the way you want. But please don't let this happen again. Please?" Bulla nodded her head.

"I'm only letting you slide this once, if I find out your messing around again, Ill kill you okay?" he laughed. Bulla couldn't help but laugh also. She slapped her brother's knee and smiled.

"Thank you Trunks, and I promise". They stopped at a red light and Trunks leaned over and kissed his little sister in the cheek.

The next day Bulla was feeling a great deal better. She was still hurt about having to abort her pregnancy but she felt so much relief. It was like a 100000lb weight was lifted off of her shoulders. She was sitting on her fathers back in the living room as he did some push ups. Out of nowhere they heard people outside chanting "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" Bulla hopped off her father's back and they both went outside to see what was going on.

They pushed through a fairly large crowd and once they got to the center they saw Trunks beating the life out of Juelz!

"Ill teach you how to treat young ladies since you don't know how" Trunks said punching Juelz in the face with every word.

"Trunks?" Bulla shouted. Trunks looked up from the blood mess beneath him and smiled.

"Oh you're here?" he smiled.

"What are you doing boy?" Vegeta shouted.

"This piece if shit hurt Bulla's feelings, and he's suffering the consequences for his actions". Trunks replied with a huge smile on his face. Bulla saw her father's facial expression morph from confused, to pissed, to pleased.

"Well", Vegeta stepped into the center, hovering above Juelz's beaten body. "You are the reason the lasts two days she's been acting funny?" He grabbed Juelz by the collar of his shirt, turning his face left to right inspecting his facial injuries.

"Seems you have everything under control" he spoke tossing Juelz back on the floor. Vegeta turned to go back inside leaving Bulla and everyone else looking on in shock. She didn't feel a bit sorry for him either he deserved it.

"I expect you to make an example out of him Trunks." They heard Vegeta's disappearing voice demand.

Trunks smiled and continued to drop punches into Juelz's bloody face. He held him up in front of Bulla and said

"Here sis, give him you best shot". Bulla smiled as she heard Juelz moaning in pain, dreading another punch to his not so pretty anymore face. She was almost positive he was thinking "Shame on silly me", at this very moment. She cocked her fist all the way back, ready to hit him with all she had.

"That's it, aim for the nose, it'll hurt more" she heard Trunks say.

FIN =]


End file.
